No Cure For The Wicked
by Silv3r Ang3l
Summary: Living the life of a sadistic bastard can never lead to any good. Who is really left to blame when everything's wrong?


**Basic Info:** Bryan's reflecting on his life. He doesn't want to remember his past but he has full knowledge of whatever that has happened to him and to others around him. Bryan might be a sadistic bastard but he's only a human with feelings.

**Warnings: **Swearing. An apathetic bastard. I think that's it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. If I did,I wouldn't be here now,would I?

**Author's Note:** I can only hope that this poem captures Bryan's personality well. I worked really hard on this one. Does it show?

I tried to make something similar to "_The Heart of a Wolf_".

* * *

"Only when we are no longer afraid do we begin to live."

~ _Dorothy Thompson _

* * *

**  
~* No Cure For The Wicked *~**

**X**

If I could steal some lines

and wrote my own song,

How would it be?

**X**

Will it rhyme?

Will it shine?

Would you understand?

**X**

Spare your hope for someone who needs it

I am not one of those who ask for help

Forever with my head held high,I'll be walking

Never taking the blame upon myself

Never blaming you or them

**X**

I think my body is made of steel

and my heart is made out of coal

I am not the one to save you or help you

I am not alone but that doesn't mean I need you

**X**

Nothing really matters when I'm there

Outside of my childhood,I kept pacing

Never felt what's like to be loved

Only feel these days passing by

**X**

Somewhere on the road,I lost myself

and I don't think anyone ever cared

I could never believe this hell I live

Things will never be what they used to be

**X**

At least I'm filled with emptiness

It's better to know pain than

Regret losing all of these you had

Pain is always better than misery

**X**

It cannot be too late

When it was never early

Only myself and the people I knew

Straighten up, little soldier

**X**

Sometimes it seems like nothing

of all these ever existed

The past is greeting me warm

but I still refuse to go back there

**X**

End of master passion play

I am your own self destructor

Faces painted with wide fear

Bet one me and you shall see

**X**

Is your life burning faster?

Stay by me and you won't see

All of this disgrace myself lives in

This way will never work out

**X**

Feed me with your immense hatred

Beat me down at your own will

Destroy the religion I've created

Paint the sky black and fly without wings

**X**

Life has fallen like a shadow upon me

I'm a little child walking down the streets

Snows falls heavy on my shoulders

Sorrow carries me into the endless night

**X**

Bathe me and resurrect me in clear water

Cherish me with innocence and naivety

Bathe me and resurrect me in clear water

Kiss me with your flawless soul

**X**

Hands ready for the last embrace

Greetings from another painful story

In me, there are pieces to cut apart

What I've seen is my education

**X**

Swimming through tears and dreams

Upon the mountain I crawl awake

Hope burns inside their spirits

Violins are composing the symphony

**X**

Wind blows from the broken window

More snow descend from the forest

Singing a melody entwined in my life

Call me,I will be there to listen to you

**X**

Velvet sorrow dances outside

Dwell in irrevocable hypocrisy

I have been destroyed and rebuild

Every second that I breath in and out

**X**

Envy was more than A passion

Cold lustful fingers at midnight

Red roses for the frozen romance

Pride still lives on within me

**X**

I'm getting lost in the depth of the unknown

I am the servant when you are the master

By myself but never alone in this life

Never beaten,never wrong,never right

**X**

Am I a shadow?

Maybe I am a ghost...

I don't walk among humans

I only walk in front of life

and behind my lost past

**X**

No,I'm not a shadow

No,I'm not a ghost

I am a human being

and I need to feel loved

**X**

I think I've died a million times

I have been broken and defeated

I was one of those who kept on walking

No matter the circumstances

**X**

I never gave in in my passions

I always moved on

with my head held high

Just to end more fucked up every time

**X**

Do you know who I am?

Do you know what I've done?

Do you care about my past?

Or do you worry about my future?

**X**

I am not who you think I am

I have done more than what you can imagine

My past is dark but clear in your eyes

My future will not come soon

I'm not willing to live that far

**X**

This is my story,this is my life

and these is everything I have lived

I will never show you my own book

I'll keep on reading its blank pages

and I will be turning the page

**X**

Do you see life glowing in my eyes?

I can see you there,

turning your back at me

Only because you pity me

when I wasn't even begging you

**X**

This is not my entreaty

these are the facts of my life

and I am completely oblivious to that

**X**

Let me catch my breathe

before I solemnly continue

This is not who I really am

**X**

Stop asking me questions

when I don't know the answers

Don't ask me questions

I cannot answer honestly

**X**

What you've heard are rumors and lies

I don't have to pretend what I am

but I am not who you think I am

**X**

* * *

**It literally tore me apart when I was writing it. This is why I post this,one week after I have finished writing it.**

**Care to leave a review? :-)**


End file.
